


Fucking Harry Styles

by GothicBarbie



Series: Fucking Porn Stars [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the number 1 porn star on his site until Harry joins the company and steals his spotlight. So when his boss tells him that he has to make a video with Harry to boost ratings, Liam throws a fit. There is no one Liam hates more than Fucking Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Harry Styles

Harry Styles. If one person could be blamed for all the problems in Liam's life, it would be him. The curly haired, green eyed, 21 year old, skinny little prick.

Perhaps Liam is a being little harsh but he's livid and somehow he finds it easier to blame all of this on him.

 

Ever since Harry joined the company and bumped Liam out of the number one spot he's been on his shit list. It wasn’t just the pay decrease and lack of special treatment that got to Liam, it was the mere fact that someone was better than him at something. Liam was an extremely competitive person and he liked being the most popular guy on the site. Then Harry came along and stole that from him, and it was _embarrassing._ This 21 year old kid that had been a part of the company for only a few months was already taking Liam's spotlight.

To make matters worse, today his boss had called him in and informed him that they had a new video in the works that it was going to feature both Liam and Harry and Liam wanted to throw something. The good thing about being number 1 and number 2 was that they rarely had to interact. They brought in enough hits for the site that they never had to work together and Liam made sure it never happened. Having sex with Harry was something that appalled him (despite how good people claimed he was - Liam knew it was all just for show) and he was not looking forward to in the slightest. Andy, his boss, had claimed it would boost ratings for the site, that people had been begging to see a video like this for months. There wasn't a lot Liam could do but whine and complain and storm out of the room.

 

\--

 

Liam's extremely thankful when he runs into Louis, one of his best friends, and he sits down on the couch in the break room with a big huff, waiting for Louis to ask him what’s wrong. He needs someone to vent to and Louis is usually willing to take the bait.

“They want me to fuck him.” Liam says flatly, refusing to look at Lou.

“Who?” He asks, clearly intrigued. There aren’t a lot of people left that Liam hasn’t slept with by now.

Liam tells him _Harry Fucking Styles that’s who_ , which earns a laugh.

“And that’s a problem, why?” Louis asks, totally confused and shifting his body to get Liam’s attention. Liam caves and turns toward his older friend.

“You know how much I hate him!” Liam almost shouts. He knows he shouldn’t be taking out his anger on Louis, but he needs someone to understand.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard all about it for months now. Even though I fail to see exactly what he did to you.”

Liam doesn’t even dignify that with a response, he’s expressed clearly to Louis his issues with Harry. His arrogance, his snarky comments, his unfair youthful face, his stupid ability to have everyone wrapped around his fingers.

“He’s just an ass” Liam mutters underneath his breath. He knows he’s acting childish but he doesn’t care.

“At least you know the sex’ll be good.” Louis smirks.

Liam wants to puke. He’s getting really tired of everyone talking about how amazing Harry is in bed. If you were to ask Liam, he’d say that Harry tried way too hard. Liam felt like his videos were much more real, but apparently viewers felt differently.

“Ew, please don’t go off about your experience together. I saw the video once and it was enough.” Not that Liam watched videos of Harry often, but he had to see what all the fuss was about.

“Why, are you jealous?” Louis asks cheekily, scooting closer to Liam. Louis was a flirt and another one of the more popular actors on the site. Liam could understand why. He was funny and attractive in a quirky way and he sure had a mouth on him (no pun intended). If Liam didn’t view him as basically a brother he might just be interested.

Liam playfully pushes Lou’s face away. He’s used to the flirtation, and he finally reached a point where it didn’t make him blush anymore.

Liam ignores the question and asks one of his own. “I’m better at sex then he is though, right?”

Lou sits there for a minute, acting as if he’s contemplating the question and then after a while he finally responds, “tie.”

Liam huffs out in disappointment. “Come on Lou! He can’t be that good!”

Lou just makes an apologetic face and Liam desperately tries to hold in his frustration. “You’re my friend, you could at least lie.”

“You know that’s not my style.” Lou smiles, “and anyway, Harry is my friend too. Plus, neither of you are as good as Zayn.”

Liam has to roll his eyes again. He’s been dealing with the weird sexual tension between his two best friends lately and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to react to it all. On one hand he’s happy for them, but on the other he doesn’t want to become the third wheel.

Liam wants to tell him to just suck it up and admit how he feels but he knows he will get nowhere, Louis refuses to talk seriously with him about Zayn so he decides it’s for the best to just stay out of it.

“I _have_ to be better than him.” Liam says quietly under his breath.

“Well, you could fuck me again and maybe I’ll have a different opinion.” Louis winks at him, this time moving his hand to Liam’s thigh and squeezing gently.

“Once was enough.” Liam jokes and goes to stand.  Trying to talk to Louis about this was about as useful as talking to a wall. Maybe Zayn would understand better, say something to calm his nerves.

 

\--

 

When Liam asks Zayn the same question Zayn immediately responds with, “You. Definitely you.” But it’s almost a little too eager and Liam is hesitant to believe him. 

“Are you only saying that because you’re my friend?” Apparently there is no right answer to this question.

When Zayn takes too long to respond Liam almost throws something,  “Oh come on! Harry is not that good!”

Zayn wears the same apologetic look Louis had on earlier and just shrugs.  “You’ve never slept with him, so you wouldn’t know.”

“I’ve seen the videos.” Liam responds automatically, trying to make his point but then immediately regretting it when he sees Zayn’s face.

“Oh really? You watch them a lot, yeah?”

Again Liam ignores the question. That’s not the point.

“I just don’t get why Andy wants us to do it now.” Liam sighs, then he goes to stand, it’s getting later and he’s about to head home for the night.

“You mean you don’t know?” Zayn chuckles lightly, looking up at Liam with an amused expression and Liam is turning back.

“Know what?” Liam asks, curious.

“It wasn’t Andy’s idea.” Zayn smirk. “It was Harry’s.”

 

 --

 

If Liam was fuming before, then he’s on fire now.

It was Harry’s _idea_ to do the video? What the fuck was he playing at? He was already number one, he didn’t even need Liam. Which made Liam think that maybe he was trying to mess with him. Harry knew how much he got under Liam’s skin and he managed to feed into it over the last few months. They didn’t talk all that often but when they did Harry was making some overly sexual comment and trying to swoon Liam with his charms but it had never worked. Liam saw through his act and ignored it, which probably drove him crazy, hence why he’s trying to get back at him now.

Liam knows that Harry is still around because he had seen the mess of curls a bit earlier in the day and he rushes to the break room where he figures he’ll be. Luckily he’s right and he’s the only one currently in the room, which only fuels Liam more to be as loud as he wants.

“What the fuck is your agenda Styles?” Liam yells, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang, which startles Harry out of what looks to be a nap and he sits up from the couch, staring at Liam lazily.

“What are you going on about?” He barely whispers, his voice all gravely from just waking up and he runs a hand through his unruly hair.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Harry continues to stare and Liam crosses his arms in front of him, hoping to get his point across. “The video, Harry! I know you requested it to Andy.”

“Oh…” Harry smirks, smile creeping up his face and he goes to stand. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Liam asks loudly, ignoring how much higher his voice is now. “You realize what you’re asking, right?”

Liam knows his anger has been fueled towards Harry a little stronger than Harry’s has been at him, but he also knows that the younger boy doesn’t like him either. This has to be weird for him too.

“Maybe I’m just curious.” Harry says snarkily, stepping towards Liam a little closer and giving him a look as if to challenge him. “I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

Liam doesn’t know what to say to that. Regardless if that’s true or not, it’s going to be an absolute disaster. Andy had said the viewers were begging for it, and that made sense to Liam, after all, he could admit Harry was a good looking guy, but they had no idea how incredibly awkward and difficult it was going to be for Liam to try and get through it.

“Come on, Liam, I’m practically the only person in the company you haven’t slept with. Aren’t you the least bit curious?“

Liam isn’t sure if that’s a dig or not, but he can’t exactly get offended considering the line of work that he’s in. But he shakes his head immediately to the second question.

“No!” He steps back, away from Harry and his stupid gaze and his stupid smirk.

Of course he was curious, but no one would ever get him to admit it. Certainly not Harry himself.

“You don’t know what you are missing.” Harry taunts, smiling again and turning around so that his back is towards Liam. He grabs a bag of chips off the table and starts snacking on them, completely unfazed by Liam’s anger.

The fact that he can eat whatever the fuck he wants and still look like _that_ gets under Liam’s skin even further.

“Ever stop to think that not everyone wants you?” This gets an eyebrow raise from Harry. “That maybe, just maybe, they aren’t buying it?”

Harry laughs out loud at this. Can he be any more infuriating?

“Not buying it?” Harry challenges.

“Yeah. All the loud moaning and dirty talk and that disgusting way that you kiss with way too much tongue.”

Liam knows he’s just being mean, but it doesn’t stop his words from being true. Maybe if Harry acted more natural in his videos Liam would understand everyone’s fascination with him and it wouldn’t bother him so much. Maybe.

“Oh, so you’ve seen them then?” Harry teases again and Liam looks away, not even bothering to respond.

“That’s what people want to see.” Harry says simply, glossing over his previous remark. “It’s obviously more entertaining than watching you. Why are you even in this industry, Liam? You certainly don’t act like you enjoy sex.”

Harry’s words are a little harsh but they are also true. Liam only got into this for the money. Sex has somewhat turned into a bit of a chore for him. It’s a rare occasion that he actually enjoys himself. But Harry doesn’t need to know that.

“At least I don’t come off as fake. You try way too hard.”

“And you don’t try enough!” Harry says much louder than before.

“Well then, tell Andy you don’t want to do it!” Liam screams before turning around and leaving the room.

He knows it wouldn’t even matter now, even if Harry did want to back out. Once Andy has his mind set on something he’ll do anything to make it possible. Liam just has to accept that it’s happening. But it doesn’t mean he would have to like it.

\--

“Did I mention, I hate him?” Liam huffs out as he takes a seat next to Zayn. He should be heading home but after his conversation with Harry he finds himself needing to vent… again.

“Why are you letting this get to you? It’s just Harry.” Zayn smiles, looking at Liam fondly.

“Because, it’s weird. And he just…” Liam uses his hands to emphasize his point “drives me crazy.”

Zayn only sighs. “I can tell.”

Liam continues, “It’s like… he wants me to enjoy it so he can prove he’s the best or something.”

“You wanna know what I think?” Zayn asks tentatively. Liam is unsure but he nods slightly.

“I think you’re just upset that Harry came in after you and upstaged you. And ever since then you’ve taken everything he’s said personally.” Zayn puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder to comfort him. “He’s only teasing you…. Do you remember how things were with Lou when you first met him?”

Liam nods, remembering how uncomfortable Louis used to make him until he got to know him better. But this isn’t the same. There’s something about Harry that just irks him. Maybe it’s jealously, but it feels like something else Liam can’t quite put his finger on.

“Maybe you’re right.” Liam says.

“Of course I am. He has nothing against you. Trust me.” Zayn reassures him.

Liam wants to ask how he’s so certain but he ignores it for now because he another pressing matter on his mind. “He called me boring.”

“Did he really?” Zayn asks, uncertainty in his voice.

Liam huffs, “basically.”

Zayn smirks, then shakes his head. “Just try to enjoy it, yeah?”

Liam sighs. He’s not sure it’s possible.

“Show him just how not boring you really are.”

This gets a smile from Liam. Zayn usually knows just what to say to cheer him up.

Liam feels a little better and stands, finally ready to leave for the day but before he has a chance to say goodbye Zayn is speaking again.

“Maybe you’re just afraid you’re actually gonna like it?”

Liam frowns, immediately turning his focus back on the dark haired boy.

“Shut up.” Is the only thing comeback he has. He knows it’s pathetic but he doesn’t know what else to say.

If he’s being honest with himself, Zayn may just be right.

 

\--

 

The entire week  before shooting Liam is pissed off and anxious and his mind is torn between wanting time to slow way down so he doesn’t have to face what he’s about to do, and the other half is hoping time could fast forward so he could just get it over with. He finds himself being snappy at everyone, including Zayn who just tries to help and Louis who keeps offering to help Liam “practice” and especially at Harry who seemingly finds the entire thing entertaining, which just pisses Liam off further.

When the day finally arrives he’s a nervous wreck. He probably changed his clothes about twenty times. Not that it matters. He doesn’t care what Harry thinks. And the clothes will be coming off soon anyway.

When Liam walks into the room he feels sick. He can’t believe he has to do this.

 

\--

 

Harry is already on set when he gets there and when Liam walks into the room he’s expecting a smirk or a snotty comment or something, but he doesn’t get any of that. In fact, Harry barely looks up at him when he walks into the room and Liam wonders if he’s feeling as jittery as Liam is.

Of course, he’s Harry and he’s “too cool” to be scared of doing this (not that he even has a right to be, it was his fucking idea) but Liam has never seen him so quiet before.

It almost makes Liam more anxious; part of him wishes the old Harry was here now so he could at least be fueled up and maybe use his anger during their… interaction. But if Harry is gonna be acting all weird and distant he’s not sure exactly how this is going to work. They are both pretty dominant in their separate videos and Liam thought today was going to be a power struggle, but now he’s not so sure.

The camera guy tells them they are going to start soon and it’s at that point that Harry finally makes eye contact with Liam. Liam tries desperately to read what’s behind his eyes but he has no clue and he goes to take a seat next to him on the bed.

He sits a lot closer today than he ever would normally and tries to think about how he’s gonna make this all believable. Up close Harry looks even more beautiful and Liam tries to snap that thought out of his head immediately. He’s never denied that Harry was attractive but he didn’t need to be thinking _that_ right before doing _this._

The camera man says okay and then it’s time to start and Liam instantly freezes. He has no idea what to do, which is a first, but he just cannot make himself lean in and kiss Harry. He knows it has to happen and secretly hopes that Harry will make the first move because he literally can’t do it.

It’s at that moment that Harry does lean into him, putting a hand on his head right behind his right ear and whispering into the left one, “Just suck it up and go with it.”

Liam reminds himself that they are filming and it’s not acceptable to smack Harry right now (at least not in the context he’s thinking) so he closes his eyes and waits for Harry to do something else. Liam is thinking about how convincing Harry was, acting all nervous and then pulling out his snarky comment right when they started and he knows he did it purposely. But before he has any time to get angry about that he feels Harry’s lips on his neck and _wow, that’s different_.

Harry continues to kiss him all over his neck and along his jaw and close to his ear, and Liam hates to admit that it actually feels really, really, good.

He tells himself it’s only because he hates Harry that he’s reacting this way. Somehow, the idea of having sex with someone that you can’t stand is a tiny bit of a turn on and Liam thinks for a split second that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Of course, Liam would deny that if anyone ever asked.

Liam allows himself to fall gently backwards on the bed as Harry continues to plaster kisses all over him and it’s at that point that Liam realizes he should be doing _something_. He lets his arms run over the muscles in Harry’s back and he tries not to think about how defined his body feels on top of his own, but it’s no use. His body is already reacting to the touch and he just prays that Harry can’t feel anything through the press of their clothes. They haven’t even properly kissed yet and if Harry knew he was already half hard in his jeans he might just die of embarrassment.

Harry’s not even making those annoying sounds he usually makes or saying anything remotely dirty, and Liam wonders if it’s because of what he said earlier. Or maybe he’s waiting to pull that stuff out… just to piss Liam off later on.

Liam barely realizes it when his hands travel lower and he instinctively brushes the skin right above Harry’s ass where his shirt has rucked up a bit. His skin is soft and Harry makes a small moan at the touch, so small that Liam wonders if the camera could even hear it. Liam can’t help but wonder how much of that was scripted but he right now he doesn’t care, he just needs to get Harry’s shirt off.

He removes it quickly, but then Harry continues to suck small hickeys into his neck and Liam is just laying there, letting him do it. Things usually progress a lot quicker in these videos but Liam has sort of lost track of time because he’s thinking so hard. He wonders why Harry hasn’t kissed him on the mouth yet, and then thinks that he shouldn’t even be thinking about that, it’s way too intimate and maybe Harry is avoiding it for a reason.

And then Harry is lifting his shirt up and off and kissing down his chest and Liam feels something in the pit of his gut start to churn. He can’t quite put his finger on what it is, but it’s different from how he usually feels during these sessions.

When Harry’s mouth reaches the top of his jeans he has to look away. He’s not sure he can handle watching Harry unbutton them, it’s too strange and makes this entire thing feel way too real. Liam still can’t believe they are actually doing this. His mind wanders for a bit and he wonders what the fans are gonna think of this, if they are gonna enjoy it as much as the producers think they will. He again realizes he should probably be a giving a little bit more, instead of just lying there. He doesn’t need Harry reminding him later how boring he was.

He breathes loudly, trying to convey to the camera how turned on he is, but it’s not very difficult to do considering Harry now has his hands dipping into Liam boxers;  pulling them down slowly to reveal his already leaking cock.

Harry smirks up at him at the sight, clearly impressed with himself for getting Liam hard so quickly. He didn’t even have to touch him and Liam lets his head fall back on the pillow behind him, groaning quietly. Liam isn’t sure how he’s gonna explain that later, but he can’t really think right now, not with Harry’s breath hot against his skin, fingers wrapping tightly around him.

Harry starts stroking him then and Liam hates to admit that he knows what he’s doing. There is just the right amount of pressure and twist of his hand and Liam silently curses Zayn and Louis for actually being right about him.  

Liam isn’t even looking at him but he can feel Harry’s eyes just watching him, waiting for a reaction and when Liam finally does look down Harry takes that opportunity to push his lips over the tip of his dick, causing Liam to suck in another breath. Harry doesn’t look away the entire time as he continues to take more of Liam into his mouth and when Liam can feel the soft flick of his tongue against his slit he automatically reaches a hand out and grabs Harry’s head by his curls.

There’s something weirdly erotic about having the person you despise go down on you and Liam wonders if Harry is feeling the same thing. _Probably not._

Liam knows he doesn’t naturally do a lot of touching in his videos (as Harry so kindly pointed out) and he wants to prove to him that he can be intimate. He reaches out to stroke Harry’s cheek lightly and Harry continues to bob up and down the length of his penis.

Usually at this point in his videos Harry is already spewing off filthy words to his partner but today he’s being oddly quiet, only making small moans or hums, as if they are meant only for Liam to hear. Knowing Harry, he’s probably just trying to prove Liam wrong, but Liam doesn’t care because it suits him. Harry actually seems like he’s enjoying himself and even though Liam hates to admit it, it’s so much sexier this way, so much more real (even if it’s not). Liam can already feel his orgasm rising in his gut and he tries especially hard (no pun intended) not to get there too quickly. They only just started and he doesn’t usually get off from getting head but Harry is particularly good at it and the whole situation is confusing and Liam really doesn’t want to give Harry the satisfaction.

But when Liam lightly pushes on Harry’s shoulders to try to get him to pull off, Harry ignores him and seems to suck even harder. He uses one of his hands to fondle Liam’s testicles in that moment and Liam is far too sensitive right now that he can’t hold off any longer. He can feel himself ready to cum and once again tries to push Harry away, but the younger boy doesn’t budge, he just takes Liam in deeper, and increases the pressure. Then Liam is spilling inside of Harry’s mouth and Harry still isn’t pulling off and Liam tries especially hard not to make too much noise as Harry continues to suck him through his orgasm. Liam’s mind is all foggy and he can barely keep his eyes open. Trying to look at Harry as he swallows his fluids down is not even a possibility right now, he doesn’t think he could handle the sight of it.

He doesn’t understand. Porn is all about getting the shot… literally. He doesn’t get why Harry didn’t pull off, or why he didn’t stop entirely and let Liam’s orgasm fade back down.

The only explanation Liam can think of is that Harry is trying to mess with him, even though Liam has no idea what purpose that would serve now. He’s still trying to catch his breath when Harry makes his way back up to his face and drags his lips across his ear once again. He says, “your turn” loud enough for the camera to hear and straddles Liam, smirking and looking right at him, waiting for him to do something.

 

Something inside Liam snaps. He’s pissed now. Pissed that he’s actually enjoying this. Pissed that Harry got him to come so quickly. Pissed that Harry knows it.

Liam grabs Harry by the shoulders roughly, surprising the younger boy who flinches slightly at the sudden movement. He flips them over and immediately presses his body down into Harry, his erection still apparent from earlier. Liam nudges a leg between Harry’s, maybe a little harder than necessary and he can feel that Harry is hard too, which relieves Liam, he’s thankful he’s not the only one enjoying this.

Liam imitates Harry’s actions from earlier and starts sucking on his neck, purposely avoiding his lips. It’s probably weird that they haven’t kissed yet but the longer they wait the more pressure Liam feels and he knows he can’t be the first to crack. He lets his hands trail down Harry’s sides and kisses and licks his way slowly down his chest. Harry is making noises that Lam has never heard before he’s not sure what to think. He would lie if anyone asked, but he has seen his fair share of Harry videos and the person he’s getting today is acting much differently than normal. Liam doesn’t allow himself to dwell on the reasons behind that and tries to focus on the task at hand. As he kisses his way down Harry’s stomach he sucks lightly on the spot right next to Harry’s belly button. He’s not sure what makes him do it, he just feels the urge to taste his skin there. Liam can’t help but think how gorgeous Harry’s body truly is and he’s disappointed that he’s the only one fully naked right now. He knows that needs to change immediately and wastes no time unbuttoning and unzipping Harry’s dark jeans and attempting to pull them down.

 _Damn Harry and his tight jeans_. Liam gets them around his hips but can’t pull them down much further, and luckily Harry helps him out by lifting his hips from the bed and shoves them off himself.  Liam is surprised to see that he’s not wearing anything underneath and grips Harry’s dick tightly, stroking a few times before leaning his head down.

Liam would normally take his time during this but he wants to get Harry going as quick as Harry did to him. It’s cruel, but it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.

Liam tentatively licks at the tip of Harry’s cock before immediately engulfing as much of it as he can into his mouth. He wastes no time taking Harry full in, letting his tongue run roughly against his shaft as he moves up and down. His hands are now massaging Harry’s balls and Liam hollows his cheeks to create more pressure. He doesn’t have to work at it for too long before Harry is whimpering underneath him.  Liam can see the sweat beads forming on his forehead, messing up his curls and he can’t help but smile in satisfaction. He didn’t think it would be this easy to bring Harry to his climax and he tries to remember if he’s ever seen Harry get off from just a blow job before. He doesn’t think he has.

He can feel Harry’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly and the boy murmurs a quiet “wait…” above him.

Liam knows he should ignore it, keep going and get payback for what Harry did to him earlier, but Harry sounds so _wrecked_ and he looks exhausted already and Liam knows he won’t be able to follow through with that. He shows Harry more mercy than he probably deserves and pulls off slowly, placing a hand gently where his mouth used to be, unmoving, to hold him off.

Liam moves back up Harry’s body, uses a hand to brush the damp hair away from his forehead and the younger boy just stares up at him, looking a little perplexed. Liam has never seen him like this and he isn’t sure where to go from here.

And then suddenly Harry is pushing up from the bed and rolling them over so that he’s back on top, his arms bracing the bed on either side of Liam’s head. A moment later he’s reaching towards the nightstand and grabbing the condom and lube that had been set aside earlier.

Liam wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t anticipating Harry placing the silver packet in Liam’s hand and pressing it into his palm.

“Here.” He says quietly, as if giving Liam permission to do what he wants with it.

Liam is completely shocked that Harry didn’t fight harder to top. Both he and Liam are usually the dominant ones in their videos and Liam had wondered before this all went down which one would win out in that regard. For a split second Liam wonders what it would feel like to have Harry inside of him, but he thinks that maybe he’s not quite ready for that. He’s not sure what Harry’s agenda is and why he’s acting this way, but he decides to take this opportunity. It is payback, afterall.

Liam is already hard again and he’s able to put the condom on himself with ease. Harry leans into him quickly, pressing a kiss to his neck and then whispers quietly into his ear “go slow.”

 

Seeing the look in Harry’s eyes makes him feel a little guilty, but he tries to remind himself why they are here to begin with. Harry asked for this. If he’s truly curious like he said then would have no problem with it.

Harry sits up on his legs and tries to position himself over Liam. It’s the first time in a while that Liam actually notices the camera there and he’s a little disappointed. He wishes he could honestly ask Harry what’s going on in his head because Liam himself feels all jittery and nervous. He grips Harry’s hips tightly and helps guide him slowly down onto his dick, remember what Harry had asked so as not to hurt him too much.

The feeling Liam gets when he finally slips all the way into Harry is something he can’t explain, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He isn’t sure why he’s feeling this way and wishes more than anything that things weren’t so complicated. He can’t tear his eyes away and begins moving, bucking into Harry gently.

Harry rocks his hips smoothly, perfectly in time with Liam’s thrusts and for a split second Liam wonders why they’ve never done this before. Liam hates to admit it, but Harry actually knows what he’s doing and he hopes Harry feels the same way about him. Harry’s eyes are closed and it startles Liam when he leans down and presses their foreheads together, hands moving behind Liam’s head.

“Fuck” Liam hears himself say and he reaches up to grab behind Harry’s shoulders, moving their bodies a little quicker.

Then Liam remembers that Harry hasn’t gotten off yet and he pulls up suddenly, repositioning them so that Harry is now sitting on his lap. Harry winces slightly at the change, so Liam wraps a hand around his cock, flushed and hard against his stomach and starts jerking him off in time with their movement, hoping to ease a little bit of the pain he’s probably feeling.

“You okay?” Liam breathes out, it’s barely a whisper but he wants to make sure he’s not pushing too hard. Harry only nods, unable to full respond.

Liam can tell that Harry is seconds away from spilling because he’s shaking a little and moving his body faster, fucking himself into Liam’s now still hand. Liam grabs him tighter and leans in to suck a hickey into his neck, letting his eyes trail down, wanting to watch it happen. Making a guy cum is one of his favorite things, knowing that he’s the cause for such a reaction.

“Liam…” Harry whines as he finally releases, come splashing all over Liam’s hand and on their stomachs. Just the sight of it makes Liam feel like he’s on the verge for a second time tonight and he suddenly feels shaky. He knows he can’t hold Harry’s weight up for much longer and pushes him backwards onto the bed,  so that he’s hovering over him. He stays inside Harry the entire time and with this new position he’s able to ram even harder into him.

Harry is completely flushed and looks exhausted as Liam picks up a rhythm and feels his orgasm rising. He uses a hand to spread Harry’s legs further apart and lets himself fall onto his elbow, his face inches away from Harry’s.

Harry is only weakly smiling at him, looking completely content and Liam notices it’s the most relaxed he’s ever seen Harry look. But maybe he’s giving himself too much credit, Harry is a good actor after all.

“I’m gonna…” Liam tries to get out but it’s no use because he’s going to cum any second and then he suddenly remembers where they are.

He pulls out of Harry, ripping the condom off and throwing it to the side right before pulsing out in spurts all over Harry’s gaping hole. He knows it’s a little much, but it’s porn after all and he wants the viwers to be happy. Releasing inside of Harry is something Liam just isn’t ready for yet.

He gives the camera a second to get the shot and it’s in that moment he looks down and realizes they are holding hands. He’s not sure when that happened, but it causes his heart to jump a little and he looks into Harry’s green eyes to see him staring back.

“Come here.” He hears Harry say and before he can even guess what he means by that, Harry is reaching an arm out and yanking his neck down, finally pushing their lips together.

Harry tastes a little salty from the sweat that’s gathered above his lip, and when he flicks his tongue right into Liam’s mouth Liam can’t help but wonder if Harry was planning that this entire time, to get the kiss right at the end. It’s something the viewers and producers would probably love.

It feels amazing and Liam wants to continue kissing him but then the director is yelling “cut” and Harry is pulling away and squirming below him. Liam doesn’t really want to stop, he’s still feeling worn out from everything that just happened, but he realizes it would be weird if he didn’t remove himself from Harry’s body, so he immediately gets up from the bed and goes to grab his clothes.

The camera man is telling him how great they were but all Liam can think about his Harry’s tongue in his mouth. He really is a good kisser and Liam is partly pissed and partly pleased that everyone was right about him.

Things are incredibly awkward in the room and Harry rushes out quickly, Liam not getting a chance to say anything to him at all.

Then the producer is ranting about how much the fans are going to love this, that Andy will be pleased, that he and Harry look perfect together. Liam wants to punch him, or at least tell him to shut up.

So they had sex. It doesn’t change anything. Liam still hates Harry.

He repeats that to himself over and over as he walks out of the room.

 

 --

 

Liam feels weird and jittery for the remainder of the day and when he gets home he plans to immediately shower and then go to bed. The events from earlier have been running through his mind non-stop and he’s not sure how much longer he can take it.

Unfortunately, his roommate Niall is up when he gets back and asks how his day was and Liam literally isn’t sure what to say. Of course Niall knows about his job and never wants to know the details so Liam usually just mutters a simple “it was fine” or “good” and then asks Niall about his and they go on their way. But something in Liam speaks before he has a chance to think and he ends up replying with “strange.”

Niall smiles at him with a curious expression and says “I don’t even want to know” and continues to watch whatever it was he had been before Liam walked in.

Liam heads strait up to the bathroom and undresses. Of course he’s exhausted and being naked in the shower while his thoughts still roam to Harry isn’t helping things. He keeps remembering the way Harry smelled, like a mix between cinnamon and sweat and his cologne that he always wears. He remembers how his body felt on top and then underneath Liam, more toned and smooth then he ever anticipated. He thinks about the sounds he made, his small moans and heavy breathing and the wet noises their mouths made when they finally kissed. He remembers vividly how he looked when he came, all relaxed and blissed out. Liam shouldn’t be thinking these things but he simply can’t stop himself.

More importantly he wonders why Harry was acting so different than usual and if it was all an act. Why afterwards hadn’t he said some snarky comment like he usually does? Why did he leave so suddenly? Did he enjoy it the way that Liam had?

All these questions run through Liam’s mind like a broken record and he’s unable to think of much else. He wishes more than anything he didn’t feel this way. His feelings towards Harry were so clear before and now? He wasn’t sure. He cuts his shower short, refusing to let his hands trail downward like they want to, and gets into bed, trying desperately to fall asleep and shut off his brain.

He’s very thankful that the day is over and he doesn’t have to go through that again.

 

\--

 

Except the following Monday he gets called in, which is odd because it’s his day off, so that must mean it’s important.

He actually passes Harry in the hallway, coming out of Andy’s office and his stomach does a little flip flop. He knows what the feeling means and he desperately tries to will it away. He can’t have feelings for Harry, he just _can’t_.

Harry only smiles at him weakly before continuing in the opposite direction and Liam wonders if it’s going to be like this with them forever now, all awkward and distant. It’s not like Harry to act this way around him and he’s not sure what to do with that.

Andy sits him down and tells him that the video was a huge success. Liam finds it odd because he didn’t even know it had aired already but apparently he had and people had loved it.

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of it before!” He had exclaimed, and there was a glint in his eye that Liam was sure was not good for him. He tells them how good it is for the company and that people are already requesting more.

It’s when Andy tells Liam they are already planning a second video that his gut really starts to ache. He’s unsure this time exactly what that feeling is, probably half happy and half a complete wreck, if he’s being honest with himself. He’s not sure if sex with Harry can be a regular thing. He’s doesn’t think his heart could handle it.

 

\--

 

That night Liam goes home and immediately finds the video online.

He rarely watches his own videos, it’s just too weird for him and he’s always overly critical of himself, but he can’t _stop_ watching this one.  He has to admit, he and Harry actually look really good together. And seeing himself slip into Harry, watching their bodies merge from this different angle, is incredibly hot and Liam finds himself getting aroused just from watching. He once again wills himself not to slip a hand into his jeans and forces himself to sleep. Every day that goes by he hopes will be easier than the last but the feelings he’s having aren’t going away.

He hasn’t run into Louis in a few days, their schedules haven’t overlapped at all, but Liam is pretty thankful for that because he’s not sure he can handle Lou’s teasing and questions. He’s gotten a million texts from him since the video aired though, asking him what it was like, how he felt about Harry now, etc. He also made sure to comment on how hot the video was and asked if they’d be up for a threesome video. All of these texts Liam ignored.

The night before he’s set to shoot the second video he runs into Zayn. Liam immediately tries to get away but Zayn corners him and asks him about it.

“It was fine.” Liam responds and Zayn gives him a look which says _I don’t believe you_.

“I haven’t seen it yet, but Louis said it looked more than fine.” He says with a smirk.

Liam breathes out and fidgets a little with his hands. “It wasn’t that bad.”

He doesn’t expect Zayn’s eyes to bug out of his head. “I knew it! You totally want him now!” Zayn smirks and him and Liam wants to run away. He can’t exactly deny it but it’s embarrassing. Especially after ranting to Zayn about how annoying Harry was for all those months.

“I do not.” Liam says, hoping that he’s somewhat convincing. “But, maybe I was a little harsh on him before?”

Zayn just shakes his head in amusement, “I had a feeling that would happen.”

Liam rolls his eyes. He’s not sure when everyone became so invested in his personal life but if Zayn is gonna pry then so can he.

“You mean like it did for you and Louis?”

Liam has never seen Zayn blush, but he gets pretty red at Liam’s statement. Like usual he doesn’t respond and just wanders away. Liam sighs out in relief; at least he doesn’t have to talk about Harry anymore.

Zayn’s reaction over the Louis question allows him to think about something other than Harry for a little while until he remembers that he’s _having sex with fucking Harry Styles_ tomorrow for the second time. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t get any sleep that night.

 

\--

 

Walking into the same studio, even though he’s been there millions of times before, is so strange to Liam. Now all he thinks when he’s in here is Harry and the video and his stupid body and stupid face and _why does he have to do this again_?

He didn’t think it was possible to be more nervous than the last time he did this, but he definitely is. At least before, he thought he hated Harry and sex was something he didn’t want to do. Now he definitely doesn’t hate Harry, he doesn’t know what he feels, and he actually wants to have sex with him. Not knowing where Harry’s mind is with all of this is something that scares him.

Of course Harry is already there and sitting on the bed quietly. He doesn’t look up when Liam enters the room and he’s busy playing with the hem of his shirt until Liam finally clears his throat to make his presence known.

“Hey” he says quietly and Harry mutters a small “hey” back. He smiles a little and Liam’s eyes find the dimple in his cheeks and he kind of has the urge to just reach out and touch it with his thumb, but of course he can’t do that. At least not right now.

And then the crew is telling them to start, to act natural like they did the last time, but try to continue the storyline. Liam has to laugh internally, _what storyline was that exactly_? Watching the video at home, it looked exactly like what is was, their first time together, so Liam just decides to go with it.

“I missed you.” He says once the camera is rolling and hopes that Harry understands it’s just a line. Even if it’s pretty much the truth. How can you miss someone you barely know? Liam isn’t sure but it’s true. He never really lets sex get in the way of his work but this time things are just different and he doesn’t really know why. Harry is still a pretentious little jerk, at least, he used to be. But as Liam tries to think back on all the times that Harry has pissed him off, he can’t really think of any good clear examples.

It’s pretty much in that moment when Harry says “me too” and tugs on Liam’s shirt, pulling him closer to the bed so that Liam is standing between his legs, that Liam decides to just give it up. Hating Harry is pretty useless now. Not when he’s having all these confusing thoughts.

They only kissed once last time and Liam desperately needs it to happen again and he wastes no time leaning down into Harry’s space and capturing his lips in between his own. It’s probably a little too messy and desperate but Liam doesn’t care, he needs this.

Either Harry is a really good actor or he needs it too because he’s gripping Liam’s shoulders tightly and pulling him down on top of him almost immediately, slipping his tongue roughly against Liam’s as they fall back onto the bed.

Liam nudges a knee between Harry’s legs and immediately starts trying to create some friction there, but it’s difficult because they’re at kind of an awkward angle and Harry’s jeans are so fucking tight.

Liam can literally feel himself shaking with nerves and he hopes it’s not that obvious to Harry. But then Liam doesn’t have time to think about it because Harry is pressing a hand down between them and pulling his shirt up a little at the bottom so that he can get it in and underneath Liam’s jeans and boxers.

About the same time that Harry’s hands find their way to Liam’s cock, Liam has his own hands trailing up the sides of Harry’s ribs and the younger boy squirms a little and then laughs. Apparently he’s ticklish there, which Liam never knew but is pleased to discover. He can’t help the smile from forming on his face and realizes that he desperately wants to make Harry make that sound again. And then he remembers that he probably shouldn’t be laughing considering Harry’s hand is on his dick and he’s pretty much fully hard already and he can’t remember anything feeling so good.

And then there’s some more shifting and their shirts are coming off and during the entirety of this Harry’s hand never leaves Liam, which might be a problem because Liam really wants things to last this time. Eventually Liam gets a hand between them as well and takes Harry’s cock into his own hand, trying to move in time with Harry’s movement and the younger boy leans his head back and sighs heavily at the feeling. Liam realizes how badly he wants to kiss him again so he just leans in and does it, hoping that Harry won’t mind. He clearly doesn’t seem to and his grip on Liam’s dick loosens a little at the action, his hand completely stilling. Liam hopes that’s a good thing, maybe he caused a moment of breathlessness in him, but it doesn’t last long because Harry is pushing up and rolling them over.

Then Liam’s mind blanks out for a moment because Harry is climbing off of him and actually fucking kneeling on the floor, pulling Liam from behind the knees and closer to the edge of the bed. Harry pulls the rest of his clothing down and Liam can barely hold still when Harry’s mouth wraps around him. It’s warm and perfect and Liam has to sit up on his elbows so he can actually see this time, watch as Harry’s perfectly plump lips stretch around him. It’s much different from before, Liam can tell that Harry is actually taking his time with this and moving impossibly slow, trying to keep Liam’s orgasm low. Liam doesn’t mind that one bit, he wants to enjoy this and feel every inch of Harry of around him, stroking and teasing and sucking. Harry is humming small noises as he licks up and down and when he pulls off there’s a small string of pre-come slicked on his tongue and it’s almost too much. Liam shivers at the sensation and then Harry’s hand are on his knees and he’s pushing on them.

“Scoot back.” He says, almost out of breath, which is expected considering he just had Liam’s cock down his throat and Liam does so immediately. He realizes he likes it when Harry is in control and it’s too late to even care about the significance of that thought.

Liam isn’t sure what he’s planning and then Harry is up on the bed with him, his face still positioned near Liam’s lower region and he’s lifting Liam’s legs up and spreading them wider. Liam feels his face flush a little, even in this profession he still gets embarrassed when he’s completely out on display like this. But then Harry ‘s mouth is around him again, licking his way down and Liam forgets what he was thinking before.

Liam has to gasp a little when he feels Harry’s tongue flick the ring of muscle at his bum and then dart softly inside. Liam’s done this before, but only a few times and if he’s being honest he never really enjoyed it. But with Harry’s its much different and he actually finds himself moaning out loud as Harry laps at him and gets him wet. Liam briefly thinks that he should be the one doing this to Harry, preparing him for what’s hopefully to come, but he lays back and tires to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

It’s in this moment, with Harry’s tongue deep inside of him, that he has the realization that it’s not even the act that’s making him feel this way, it’s just Harry. They could be doing anything, hell, Liam was hard after just kissing, and he would enjoy it.

The thought completely scares him.

Harry continues with this for a bit and Liam finds his eyes closing, he’s utterly gone now and isn’t sure how he’s going to have any energy for anything else, he feels completely spent just from this. But Harry has other plans and he moves his body back up, presses himself into Liam (when did he manage to get his pants of?) and starts kissing him along his jaw. His tongue makes it’s downwards slightly to his neck and Liam can tell that he’s licking at his birthmark. It’s weirdly sensual and Liam fists a hand in between Harry’s curls, holding him there. Then Harry is shifting again and Liam feels something cold in his hand. He looks down and realizes it’s a condom and Harry has put him in control for a second time. Harry continues to tongue at his neck and then collarbone and Liam just stares at the small packet, wondering what to do with it. He takes a deep breath and decides to try something new, if he’s gonna do it, it’s gonna be with Harry. He opens up the packet, all the while Harry is still kissing him, not even looking at what’s happening. Liam pushes up Harry’s hips a little, creating space between them so he can slip the condom on, except this time, he rolls it gently onto Harry. Harry pulls back instantly when he realizes what Liam’s done.

Harry actually looks a little shocked and confused, but also anxious and Liam leans up to kiss him on the lips again, trying to calm him. As they kiss he can feel Harry’s eyelashes blinking rapidly against his cheek.

_Here goes nothing._

 

 

“Liam?” Harry questions.

All Liam can focus on right now is the bright green eyes that are staring down at him. It’s the first time Harry has spoken his name, at least in this setting and Liam’s stomach does a tiny flip flop.

“You sure?” He asks quietly.

He’s glistening with sweat and his curls are a knotted mess falling into his eyes and Liam can see the muscles in his arms as he holds his weight above him, waiting.

Liam nods yes and then leans up, grabbing Harry hard and smashing their lips together once again. “I want you to fuck me.” Liam whispers into his ear, and it sounds filthy coming out of his mouth but Liam’s never meant it more. He’s not sure if it was loud enough for the camera to hear but he’s far past caring.

He falls back on the bed and Harry follows him down, pushing his tongue into his mouth at the same time his long fingers are brushing against Liam’s center.

Harry immediately shoves two inside, stretching Liam open.

“It’s a good thing I got you wet.” Harry teases, nipping at Liam’s ear and Liam can’t stop the moan from escaping between his lips. It’s the first time Harry has said anything remotely dirty during this process and he finally understands the appeal.

It’s a tight fit though, and without lube it hurts more than it probably should. Liam hasn’t done this a lot and he finds himself wincing. Harry notices his reaction and immediately withdraws his fingers and reaches for the lube that was set aside earlier. He pours a little on and moves his hand back down, this time entering Liam a little slower watching Liam as he does so.

As Harry works him open he trails kisses down his chest and Liam isn’t sure he can wait any longer.

“Do it already.” Liam breathes out heavily, and at his words Harry looks up at him, what looks like lust behind his eyes.

He kisses Liam briskly on the stomach before returning back up towards Liam, capturing him in a sloppy kiss and letting his weight rest on the older boy. As they kiss Liam can feel Harry’s cock rubbing gently against his own and he wonders what Harry is waiting for. He’s about to ask as much until Harry is shifting to the side, pushing at Liam to shift as he falls to lay behind him.

With Harry behind him Liam can no longer see what’s happening but somehow his position feels even more intimate. Harry’s hands are reaching around him, grabbing his hips tightly and holding him close as he brushes his lips to the back of his neck, not really kissing, just holding them there.

Harry uses his knee to nudge at the back of Liam’s leg and lifts it up slightly as he positions himself closer. Liam takes a breath and then he can feel Harry lining up, the tip of his dick probing at his opening. Liam should be prepared for it, but he’s not and he shivers when Harry finally enters him, pushing in slowly. It hurts but it’s a good hurt and Liam’s hand finds Harry’s as he pushes in deeper. Things feel much more affectionate then the last time they were here and Harry can’t stop touching him as he moves in and out slowly, letting Liam get used to the feeling. Liam tries to distract himself from the pain by rubbing small circles on Harry’s hand with his thumb, trying to convey to him everything that he’s too scared to say out loud.

Liam’s dick is throbbing, flat against his stomach and dripping,  and Liam goes to reach for it, attempting to increase the pleasure that he’s already feeling. But Harry knocks his hand out of the way and grips it instead, stroking him in time with his thrusts that have now quickened.

Liam knows he won’t be able to hold off for long when he feels Harry hit his prostate.

“Fuck!” Liam cries out and Harry aims to hit it over again, his hand working Liam at an increased speed.

Harry’s movement is getting more erratic and Liam finds his head being jerked back as Harry grabs his chin and pulls him inward. He mashes their lips together and it’s not quite a kiss, just Harry’s tongue dipping in and out messily and Liam reaches back to hold his head steady. But then heat is rising in Liam’s gut and he has to pull away from Harry so he can breathe, his orgasm finally reaching its peak. He spills over Harry’s hand and Harry rubs him through it, continuing to plunge into him. Harry reaches his now messy hand down to lift one of Liam’s legs, the new angle helping him drive in even harder. And then Harry moaning; fingernails digging into Liam’s thigh and he’s coming too and Liam secretly wishes Harry wasn’t wearing a condom so that he could feel it inside.

And then Harry is pulling out but he remains behind Liam, pulling his chin back to kiss him one last time. Liam doesn’t want it to be over already and hopes the camera man will give them just a little bit more time before yelling cut.

Luckily, Harry places a hand on him again and he’s slicking the cum around, threading it through his fingers as it moves up and down along the edge of his dick. Liam is still worn out from his orgasm and Harry’s hand feels so good working him, keeping the pressure up.  The camera focuses on this for a little longer, but then it’s over and Harry releases him and Liam realizes that he has to move otherwise Harry might get suspicious.

 

\--

 

As they’re getting dressed Liam is sitting on the bed, back facing Harry and time feels like it’s moving excruciatingly slow. There’s no one left in the room but them and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Liam is wondering what to say but then Harry is speaking instead, “you know, you’re better at this then I thought.”

Liam can’t stop the smile from forming on his face, thankful that Harry is actually speaking to him again.

“Yeah, I thought the same thing.”

Then it’s deadly quiet and Liam turns around to look him.

“Did you actually just compliment me?” Harry stands, still shirtless and looking at Liam with a puzzled expression.

Liam chuckles to himself and turns back around, unsure of how to respond.

Harry moves from behind him and sits next to Liam on the bed, “I’m not sure how to talk to you when you’re not being mean to me.”

“Oh come on,” Liam says, turning to Harry, “I haven’t been _that_ mean to you, have I?”

Harry smiles but looks down at the floor, “Yeah… but it’s okay.”

Even though Harry has excused him Liam still feels pretty horrible. Maybe Harry isn’t so bad. Maybe he never deserved Liam’s anger.

“No its not.” Liam says, startling Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Then Harry just stares at him, face expressionless but there’s definitely a moment. Neither one is saying anything and Liam uses this opportunity to explain.

“I was just threatened when you joined the company and managed to make everyone fall in love with you so quickly.”  Liam finishes pulling his jacket on hopes that doesn’t sound like a sort of confession.

“’People love you too.” Harry responds. Then he’s standing from the bed and Liam can feel the space between them. He wonders if there’s a hidden meaning behind Harry’s words but ignores it for now.

“Yeah, the ratings don’t really matter anyway.”

Then Harry’s laughing again, “yes they do.”

He gives Liam a smirk and it reminds Liam of the old Harry.

“See! That’s why you make it so easy for me to be mean to you.”

Then Harry is nodding, saying that he probably didn’t help Liam’s anger by egging him on.

After that it’s awkward again and Harry looks like he’s about to leave but Liam doesn’t want him to go just yet.

“You know, we should hang out sometime, outside of work… get to know each other?” Liam asks tentatively, hoping that he’s not coming on too strong.

Then Harry is looking down again, fidgeting with his hands in the way that Liam knows he’s nervous.

“Yeah… maybe” he responds quietly, turning to leave and as he walks out the door Liam sighs in frustration.

What was he thinking? Maybe Harry was willing to be on decent terms with him but it doesn’t mean they can suddenly be friends. And certainly not anything more. Maybe he was too eager. Maybe he made his feelings too obvious.

Sure, Harry seemed into him but it was probably just for the cameras. Why would Liam be any different from any of the other guys he’s slept with?

Liam stands from the bed and walks out of the room slowly. He hopes he hasn’t made a complete fool of himself.

 

\--

 

Liam runs into Louis again on his way out and normally he would try to escape before he could get a word in, but Liam is way too exhausted for that and frankly, he wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to.

But Louis is crowding into his space and yanking him by the arm into one of the dressing rooms so they can get some privacy and Liam regrets not leaving when he had the chance.

“You just got properly fucked, didn’t you?” Louis asks, a little too loud for Liam’s taste and he shuts the door quickly.

“Keep your voice down!” Liam whispers to him. Of course Louis would figure something like that out. It’s like he had a gift for it or something.

“So, that’s a yes?” Louis laughs, slapping Liam in the chest. “I want every single detail.”

“No. You’ll have to wait for the video” Liam retorts sarcastically.

“Well, if it’s anything like the last one…” Lou begins but Liam just ignores him and turns the other way.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?” Louis asks, noticing the tension in Liam’s body. “You just had sex, you should be happier than this.”

Liam sighs and shakes his head, not sure how to bring this up.

“Things are just kind of weird between us.” He says, hoping that Louis will understand.

“What do you mean?” Lou asks.

“Like, he can barely look at me. And both times he left really quickly and I don’t know. Things are just weird.” Liam finishes his rant and looks at Louis, waiting for a response.

“Maybe he didn’t enjoy as much as you did” Louis jokes, but he has no idea how much his words sting.

Louis can see the hurt on his face and he puts a hand on his shoulder, rubbing softly. “Liam, I’m kidding. Obviously he enjoyed it, trust me. I saw the video. Not even Harry could fake noises like that.”  

But Liam still isn’t really convinced and Louis continues. “Besides, he wanted to do the video in the first place so…”

Liam isn’t sure what Louis is implying, but it doesn’t really matter. Harry had said himself he was just curious. Maybe that was it. And now that it’s happened Harry can move on.

“Either that or he’s hopelessly in love with you.”

“What?” Liam chokes on his words. There’s no way.

“It’s possible.” Louis smiles “I was for a while.”

“You were?” Liam asks. That’s definitely something he’s never known.

“For while… until…” and then he stops talking.

“Until Zayn?” Liam smirks. It’s fun to tease Louis for once.

Louis doesn’t respond and just grabs some food, trying to distract himself from answering the question.

Then there’s a knock on the door and Zayn is peaking his head through.  Speak of the devil. "What's going on?" He asks.

“Oh you know,” Lou smirks, reaching out and patting Zayn softly on the cheek “Liam’s just boring me with his love woes.”

Liam almost feels like he’s intruding on something as Zayn looks at Louis fondly, Lou’s hand not leaving Zayn’s face. Liam clears his throat and Zayn turns his head suddenly, remembering why he’s there.

“Well, you can’t bore me” Zayn says, tearing his gaze away from Louis and moving towards Liam. “Tell me what happened?”

Then Lou is laughing and leaving the room and it’s just Zayn and Liam. Liam spills everything to Zayn, finally unable to keep everything in. He knows that Zayn would understand and possibly give him some good advice.

Except Zayn can barely keep Liam’s gaze and he’s moving to sit on the couch, silent the entire time.

“Well, what do you think it means?” Liam asks, trying to get Zayn’s attention.

“I don’t know if I should say anything, Liam.” He says quietly and Liam joins him on the couch.

“What?” He questions, “what do you mean?”

Zayn is quiet for another moment and then he’s turning his attention back towards his friend, “Harry’s kind of in love with you?”

He says it as a question, which is confusing to Liam and he looks at Zayn with a face that says _explain._

“I’ve kind of known about it for a while.” Zayn winces, hoping Liam isn’t too mad at him.

“What?” Liam asks again, barely being able to process what Zayn is saying. “How do you know this?”

“Because” Zayn sighs, shifting on the couch, “he kinda told me.”

Liam feels like he can barely breathe. Harry was in love with him? When the hell did that happen? And how could Liam miss it?

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything. And I wasn’t going to because we both kinda thought you hated him.”

That was accurate once... not so much anymore.

“When Harry first got here he knew we were friends and he kinda gushed to me about you. I told him I’d introduce you, but then he got really popular and you started talking about how much you hated him and I just….” Zayn pauses trying to convey his words a little clearer, “I thought it was a lost cause.”

But Liam still hasn’t moved past the “love” part of this conversation and he can barely think.

“But, that can’t be true…” Liam says, standing from the bed. “I’ve been a complete ass to him since day one. And even when I did talk to him he never acted like he was fazed by me.”

Zayn’s just listening, letting Liam continue.

“And just now I was actually nice to him. I said we should hang out and he practically ran the other way.”

“Yeah, probably because he doesn’t know how to act around you anymore.” Zayn stands from the couch, walking right up to Liam. “Maybe he’s freaked out after everything that happened too. And you being nice to him probably only makes his feelings stronger.”

Suddenly Liam feels a little sick. How could he not have seen this before? He trusts Zayn, but he still finds it all really hard to believe.

Zayn pats him on the back gently. “I think you should talk to him.”

Liam nods, knowing that Zayn is right.

Zayn exits the room and Liam calls out to him, “Maybe you should take your own advice?” Zayn seems to contemplate his words, then smiles and exits, leaving Liam alone again.

He has to do this. He needs to just rip the band aid off, confront Harry and see what happens.

 

\--

 

Liam contemplates Zayn's advice but can't seem to make himself do anything about it just yet. Every time he attempts to get Harry alone he finds excuses not to confront him. What if Zayn was wrong? What if Harry didn't really like him? Or what if Zayn was telling the truth but since then Harry's feelings changed? What if sex with Liam ruined things and made Harry realize he didn't want Liam after all?

There were so many what if's that Liam just couldn't go through with the conversation. Luckily, he hadn't run into Harry too often either, and in the off chance they did cross paths it was the same as it usually was with them lately; Harry would just smile politely or return a small wave. The second video had been a success and there had been talks of more, but nothing official had been planned yet, which gave Liam a chance to breathe.

Liam gets to the studio at the start of the next week and walks into the dressing room he shares, not bothering to knock. He's startled by two bodies rustling together on the couch in front of him. He's about to say sorry and leave, until he realizes who it is; Louis and Zayn. They look at him, clearly surprised, faces all flushed, clothes rumpled and hair messy. Zayn stands immediately; Liam can tell that he looks embarrassed.

"Liam... this isn't what it looks like."

Liam looks back and forth between his two best friends. They've clearly been making out, or more, he can't quite be sure, but he's obviously interrupting something.

"It isn't?" Louis answers for him from the couch, looking smug.

Zayn sighs and looks down at his feet before returning his attention to Liam. "Okay... I guess it is."

Liam can't help the smile that forms on his face.

"Finally, you idiots." He says, reaching forward and grabbing Zayn into a hug, smiling at Louis over his shoulder. It's all a little cheesy, but he's happy for them.

Zayn tells him that he'll explain the details to him later, then Louis is finishing for him by saying "but could you kindly get the fuck out so we can continue?" Zayn gives Liam a sheepish look.

Liam laughs to himself as he exits the room, leaving his friends in peace.

As he stands outside the door he can’t help but envy Zayn and Louis for their guts to finally tell each other the truth.

It gives him the courage to finally do what he should have done a while ago.

 

\--

 

Liam follows Harry back to his trailer at the end of the day. He knows it's probably the best place to do this, there's more privacy here then there would be in one of the dressing rooms.

He knocks twice, somehow three times seems too eager and he tries not to fidget as he waits for Harry to answer. When he finally does he looks at Liam strangely, like he's not sure what Liam is even doing there and then opens the door a little bit wider, silently allowing him to enter.

Liam doesn't even say a word as he shuffles past Harry awkwardly. His hands are in his pockets and he doesn't even know where to start.

"Hey" he says lamely, turning to look at Harry as he shuts the door and steps closer to Liam.

"What’s up?" he asks curiously, tilting his head a little to side, patiently waiting.

Liam takes a deep breath. He begins to speak before he has a chance to talk himself out of it again.

“Are you ignoring me or something?” He ends up saying, which wasn’t exactly his intention but it’s a good start.

Harry looks a little baffled at the question and he should be, he probably thinks that Liam is insane.

“No…” He says, dragging it out. “I said hi to you this morning.”

Harry is right and Liam immediately feels stupid. He has no clue where he is even going with this.

“You just… haven’t seemed like yourself lately.” Liam finishes, hoping that Harry understands what he means.

Harry nervously laughs to himself, and then turns away from Liam like he can’t bear to look at him. “Yeah, well, things are kind of weird now, aren’t they?”

Liam wants to scream _YES_ , and _it’s mainly your fault_. The whole thing was his idea.

“Because of what happened?” He says instead and Harry nods slightly.

“Just because we slept together, it doesn’t have to change anything.” Liam responds, not even believing his own words.

“It already has.” Harry retorts. He shifts his weight back and forth and hesitates before speaking again. “You’re the one that’s been acting different lately.”

Liam has nothing to say because Harry is absolutely right. They fucked and Liam’s completely fallen for him and now everything’s messed up. He can’t even insult Harry anymore. It’s pathetic.

Liam thinks that maybe coming here was a mistake. He’s tempted to just leave now, but he can’t. Not before he knows the truth.

“Did you ask to the do the video because you liked me?” Liam blurts out.  He doesn’t even mean to say it, but he’s sick of this awkwardness and if it’s ever gonna end he just needs to know once and for all where Harry stands. Even if it’s not what Liam wants to hear.

Harry ignores the question; just looks at Liam like he’s more confused than ever before. Then he’s asking “who told you that?”

“Does it matter?” Liam says.

Yet again, Harry doesn’t answer. His silence is deafening. It’s pretty obvious that he’s not denying anything. Could it really be true? Does Harry really have feelings for him?

“Do you like me?” Liam asks, deciding to take a risk. Even though Harry’s basically confessed he still finds it hard to believe.

Liam tries to remember how to breathe when Harry finally nods his head, _Yes._

 “How come you never told me?”

“Are you kidding?” Harry asks, eyebrows rising. “You hate me.”

He says it so firmly and it hurts Liam a little to hear it. He has every reason to believe that, but it’s not true anymore.

“I don’t anymore.” Liam says softly, hoping that Harry will understand the meaning behind his words but Harry only shakes his head and paces the room.

“You’re only say that now because we slept together.”

“That’s not true!” Liam pauses. “Okay, maybe it’s a little true.”

Harry sighs.

“I can’t explain it, but it just changed things.”

Harry still looks confused and Liam can understand why, he’s being pretty vague with his own feelings and knows he needs to clear things up.

“ I want to get to know you better, Harry. Why did you run out the other day when I asked?” For someone that apparently has a crush on him, he has a funny way of showing it.

Harry looks sad and he refuses to look at Liam as he speaks. “Didn’t wanna get my hopes up.” He mumbles quick, almost inaudible.

Once again Liam feels a punch to his gut. How could he have missed this for so long?

“Why do you even like me?” Liam finds himself asking and Harry waits for a moment before responding.

“I don’t know. I used to watch your videos. I thought you were cute. Then when I got here everyone talked about you and I was curious. Zayn was supposed to introduce us but that didn't happen. And then because of the rankings I was never assigned to work with you and I kept wondering what it would be like. Even though you hated me I still wanted to change your mind somehow. I guess teasing you probably wasn't the way to go.”

Harry finally looks up at Liam then. “So I asked Andy to let us do the video because I thought if I had sex with you I could finally let go of this weird obsession that I had.”

Liam wants to ask if it worked, but then Harry is speaking again.

“But it only made things worse. And then you started being nice to me, and you wanted to hang out and… I don’t know… I didn’t think I could handle just being friends with you so I guess I’ve been avoiding you.”

Liam feels such relief; it’s the strangest feeling in the word knowing that Harry feels the exact same way that he does.

“Me too.” He finds himself saying suddenly, until he realizes that it doesn’t even make sense.

“What?” Harry asks, clearly confused at where this conversation has led.

Liam walks closer to Harry then, only stopping once he’s right in front of him and Harry is just staring at him intently, waiting for him to do something.

“Harry, being with you was the most intense experience I’ve had. I’ve never felt that way with anyone before… ever. And I know it sounds crazy, but I think I have feelings for you too.”

Harry looks completely startled at Liam’s confession and his eyes are shifting back and forth between Liam’s.

“I know this all seems fast, but I want to see if there’s something there.”

Liam takes a risk and reaches a hand forward to grab Harry’s hands between his own.

“Go out with me tonight.”

Liam’s never been this forward in his life, but something inside of him is just compelling him to act and to his relief Harry is smiling.

“Okay.” He says quietly and Liam can see his beautiful smile begin to form and that’s all it takes before Liam is leaning in to kiss him.

It feels familiar and new at the same time and Liam lets his hands fall to Harry’s cheeks, pulling him in even closer.

Harry giggles into the kiss and then is pulling away. “Whoa,” He says, catching his breath. “I don’t kiss until at least the third date.”

There’s that Harry sense of humor again, which Liam is partly happy to see, but he’s not ready to let him go yet.

“Shut up.” He says jokingly and pulls Harry back in.

Liam’s instincts are kicking in and he desperately wants to get Harry out of his clothes, kiss him everywhere, and make love to him without the cameras around. But he thinks better of it and barely inches away, catching Harry’s gaze.

“The next time we have sex it’s gonna be for real.” He says, staring intensely at Harry, wondering how in the hell they got to this point.

“It already was.” Harry mutters, grabbing Liam from around the waist and pulling him tight to his body.

Liam smiles; resists the urge to keep kissing Harry and instead pulls away, walking backwards toward the door.

“Pick ya up at 8?”

Harry nods again and as Liam walks out the door he sneaks one last look at Harry’s face, now beaming,  and contemplates what he’s gonna wear tonight. He smiles like a goof to himself, happier than he’s felt in months.

_Fucking Harry Styles._


End file.
